


you know you’re my one desire

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fondling, Foot Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, The Viktiddies(TM), Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Tit-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: He should’ve suspected it when Viktor started leading Yuuri’s hand up to grope his chest when they made out on the sofa. He should’ve suspected it when Viktor would clutch his hair and gasp and moan more praises than usual when Yuuri kissed his chest and sucked on his nipples. The fact that Viktor was suddenly addingbrasto his repertoire of lingerie should’ve tipped Yuuri off.In which Viktor finds out Yuuri has a particular fetish for his chest, and is very enthusiastic about indulging Yuuri in it.





	you know you’re my one desire

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to pay tribute to Viktor's tits again, that's all. Yuuri is a very lucky man.

Yuuri’s phone buzzed for the fourth time in under two minutes. He’d ignored it the first time, too focused on nailing the dance sequence that Lilia was trying to drill into his and Yuri’s bodies. But after the next pair of buzzes, he glanced at his phone where it sat on top of his bag. Considering Lilia absolutely prohibited the use of cell phones in her studio, there was absolutely no way he could cut through practice to check.

But curiosity was just nagging his head. 

“Don’t even think about,  _ katsudon _ ,” Yuri growled, sending him a sharp glare. 

Yuuri frowned, posture snapping back to attention. “What? I’m not.” At Lilia’s mirrored stare, he reassured, “ _ I’m not _ !” 

Looking satisfied, Lilia clapped her hands and moved on. “Yuri Plisetsky, you call that a fourth position? You look like you’re cramping! Do we have to go back to basics?” 

After over an hour of intense practice, Yuuri wouldn’t blame his junior for having a stitch or two at his side. It’d been some time since Yuuri had last properly practiced ballet, so even his stamina wasn’t helping much with the ache of his stretched muscles. He gracefully toed out of the way as Lilia fixed Yuri’s arm position just as his phone buzzed again.

Without even looking his way, Lilia barked, “And Yuuri Katsuki, silence your phone and get it out of sight!” 

“ _ H-hai! _ ”

Yuri sneered behind their spartan instructor. “We all know it’s  _ Viktor  _ spamming you. Tell him to take your practice time more seriously!”

Yuuri sighed in relief when his poor feet could finally walk flat on the floor and walked over to his bag. It was as Yuri said and what Yuuri himself expected -- each notification was from his fiance. Unable to resist, Yuuri took a look at the messages, smiling giddily as he always did when Viktor thought of him like this when they were apart. 

Except -- this wasn’t what Yuuri expected in the  _ least _ .

 

**Viktor**

_ >back from practice!  _

_ >I hope Yurio and Lilia aren’t giving you a hard time today lol _

_ >Hurry homeeee _

_ >I have a present for u want to see~?  _ _ ♥♥♥ _

 

Yuuri had no choice but to see. Because Viktor’s last message was a selfie. A selfie of him in one of his training shirts. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

What  _ was  _ out of the ordinary was the sexy aquamarine  **_bra_ ** under it, peeking out where Viktor had lifted his shirt to show off the sheer material and lace trim, his pale pink nipple pressing right under the see-through triangle of fabric. Viktor was smiling in that stupid seductive way of his because he knew -- he  _ knew  _ the instant Yuuri opened this message, he was fucked. Right in the middle of practice.

Of course, this wasn’t the first time Viktor had sent him a sexy selfie while he knew Yuuri was out in public. But that didn't stop Yuuri from half-hoping for them sometimes...

Lately, though, there was a certain...theme to the pictures.

Yuuri glanced at the bra again, the lace hugging the swell of Viktor’s pectoral so perfectly, so  _ deliciously-- _

His teeth dug into his lower lip.  _ Shit Vitya,  _ was all he could manage to text back with his hand shaking. 

“Yuuri Katsuki! Did you come here to practice or to waste my time?” came Lilia’s voice, sharp as a cracking whip. 

It did well to straighten Yuuri’s back as he silenced his phone and buried it deep in his bag. When he got up, his erection throbbed painfully under the tight bind of his dance belt. 

He couldn’t land a  _grand jeté_ for the rest of practice.

* * *

Fuck. Viktor knew. He  _ knew  _ and he was teasing Yuuri so horribly.

He should’ve suspected it when Viktor started leading Yuuri’s hand up to grope his chest when they made out on the sofa. He should’ve suspected it when Viktor would clutch his hair and gasp and moan more praises than usual when Yuuri kissed his chest and sucked on his nipples. The fact that Viktor was suddenly adding  _ bras  _ to his repertoire of lingerie should’ve tipped Yuuri off.

But it didn’t. Yuuri hadn’t noticed it because he’d been too busy enjoying all of it. 

He just -- he just didn’t think he’d been so  _ obvious  _ all this time with his...fascination for Viktor’s chest. He thought he gave it the normal amount of attention in their foreplay… Not that Yuuri had much to compare it too. Especially once Viktor began to encourage Yuuri’s fondling so enthusiastically, how was he supposed to know that Viktor would catch on?

On the way home, Yuuri subtly skimmed through the sensual selfies Viktor had been sending him as of late. One was a gorgeous close-up of Viktor’s chest, two of his fingers making a V around one of his nipples. The bud was flushed and swollen and slightly shining with some fluid; it’d obviously been teased and played with, and Yuuri wished he could’ve seen  _ that  _ little show as well.

There was another that Yuuri had thought harmless at first until he read Viktor’s following text of,  _ Do you think I should get this shirt? ;) _ . In the selfie, Viktor was modeling a button-up that was too small around the chest, the shirt gaping slightly between the straining buttons and defining the shape of his pectorals  _ too fucking well _ . 

( _ Sure, looks good _ , Yuuri ended up replying innocently.)

The last selfie before today’s was him in another bra, this one black with twin silk bows at the corner of the cups. He’d pushed his biceps close to himself, making his cleavage more prominent, practically spilling out of the bra. 

Yuuri gulped, imagining that plump firmness being squeezed right under his palm--

_ Shit. Calm down. You will NOT pop a boner in public. _

He shuffled through the front door to their apartment with hot cheeks and yet another ache in his groin. He wondered what the odds were of being able to privately beat off in the shower.

“ _ Tadaima _ ,” he groaned. Makkachin immediately bounded to the entryway and started whapping his excited tail against Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri took him as a welcome distraction and started petting over his fluffy back. 

Viktor appeared next, redressed in a white button-down. He smiled as he gave a warm kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “ _ Okaeri _ , Yuuri.” He slung his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders, still smiling. “Did you get my texts~?”

“You know full and well I did.” Yuuri kissed his chin. “You’re going to get me kicked out of Lilia’s class. And then what’ll I do?”

“Be at home more with me?” Viktor offered. His eyes glimmered faintly with inspiration. “We have  _ very  _ constructive ways of maintaining your flexibility.” 

Before Yuuri could get too weak in the knees, he side-stepped away and went to the bedroom to put his bag away. After that, he peeled off his shirt and starting undoing his jeans. 

Maybe he should take a shower, that might help him wash out the dirty thoughts in his head. But was he crazy or did Viktor sound...in the mood? God, Yuuri wasn’t sure if he could handle that right--

A pair of arms encircled him from behind, Viktor’s hands dancing down to meet Yuuri’s where they held the fastenings of his pants. Several soft kisses pressed on his shoulders. Despite himself, Yuuri let out a content hum, melting against the touches.

“I know you just got home, but…” Viktor canted his hips forward, pressing his groin against Yuuri’s ass, earning him a soft moan. “I was wondering if you wanted to enjoy your present now.” 

“My--? It wasn’t just the picture?” 

Viktor laughed against his nape. “Of course not. I always let you touch, don’t I?” Another kiss was planted right beneath the lobe of Yuuri’s ear, right where Yuuri could feel the warmth of Viktor’s breath when he whispered, “I’m not just a picture on your wall anymore, Yuuri. You can do whatever you want with me.” After a beat, he repeated, insistently, “ _ Whatever _ you want.”

Yuuri broke out of Viktor’s arms, turning around with his jeans still hanging low off of his hips. He came face to face with Viktor’s collarbone, exposed from the first few buttons of his shirt being undone -- and that wasn’t the only thing exposed. Yuuri’s eyes widened.

Peeking out from under the fabric was the same aquamarine bra that Viktor had been wearing in the selfie. Yuuri followed the outline under the white shirt, tracing the lacy strap up to Viktor’s shoulder then back down again, letting out a shuddered breath. He had the sudden, wild musing of Viktor doing this  _ before _ , of going out in public with such pretty lingerie on under his shirts, unbeknownst to everyone -- even to Yuuri. 

Had Viktor coached him on the rink with one on? Did he fasten the lace around his chest each morning then acted like everything was normal throughout the day? 

_ God, fuck it. _ Both of Yuuri’s hands came up to fondle Viktor’s pectorals, rustling and wrinkling the shirt. 

“ _ Wow _ ,” Viktor gasped, cheeks turning pink. “So eager.”

“How?” Yuuri asked, ducking his head against Viktor’s neck. “How’d you know that I liked this? I never said…” 

“You thought you were being sneaky? Cute.” Viktor’s words were laced with fondness. “You leave my nipples sore every time, you know. And you always grope me first. It wasn’t hard to figure out.”

Yuuri blushed, stroking Viktor’s chest more gently. “S-sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It’s cute how you stare and play with them.” Viktor ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair, pressing into Yuuri’s palms in encouragement. “Mmm… Although, are they really enough for you? It’s not like I actually have breasts…” 

“ _ Yes _ .” Yuuri squeezed for measure, making them both inhale sharply. “Yes. They’re  _ perfect _ . Fuck, and then you wear --  _ this _ , and I just…” He started undoing the buttons to Viktor’s shirt one by one, leaning in to suck over his collarbone as his hands explored the new expanse of skin opening up to him. 

His palms admired the feel of the lace, how perfectly it netted over Viktor’s skin, how Viktor’s breath hitched and his nipple hardened as the material rubbed against him. Yuuri rolled both nipples under his thumbs to encourage the friction, massaging them until they were nice and hard. 

Pulling back from Viktor’s collar, Yuuri glanced down to admire the view. 

“Yuuri.”

“Huh?”

“My eyes are up here.”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Yuuri chuckled, his cheeks growing hotter. His eyes met Viktor’s. He must’ve looked like a begging puppy or something because Viktor laughed and pushed his chest forward again. 

“Don’t be shy now, Yuuri. I got this specifically for you.” 

Even though it was getting difficult to hold back, Yuuri fidgeted, picking at the lace. “Is it -- is it okay? Really? I want you to be having fun too...”

At that, Viktor tilted his head. “Indulging you  _ is  _ fun. You spoiled me when you found out about my foot kink, didn’t you? So why wouldn’t I spoil you with my tits?” 

Yuuri choked on a laugh, ducking his head down. “Oh my  _ god _ .”

“What~? You're saying that's not how you think of them?” Viktor lilted. He started petting through Yuuri’s hair again, slowly, urging his attention back up. Silver flashes fluttering over his sultry gaze, Viktor murmured, “You do like my tits, don’t you, Yuuri?” 

The last traces of humor left Yuuri’s lips, a hot breath puffing out. “ _ Yeah _ ,” he said, hoarsely. 

“Then?”

Yuuri licked his lips, heat shooting through his body. “Get on the bed, Vitya.” 

Viktor let slip one triumphant smile before sashaying over to the bed, shedding his shirt off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. They didn’t take their eyes off each other as Viktor laid back on the mattress and began to idly play with one of his bra straps, rocking his hips slightly from side to side. He was practically beckoning Yuuri over.

Yuuri gulped. Christ, Viktor was so hot. He knew exactly how to rile Yuuri up.  _ He’d have to, to be wearing that, to be doing this… _ With a shudder, Yuuri finally followed him to the bed, reaching a hand out to caress all Viktor’s pale, toned torso, thanking every god in the world for bringing him to this position of worshipping Viktor’s body with touch.

“Come here,” Viktor whispered. 

_ Come closer. _

Yuuri melted their lips together, moving to straddle Viktor’s hips. His hands moved over Viktor’s chest again, kneading his pecs together and squeezing the muscle. It always amazed Yuuri how warm and firm Viktor was here, and he absolutely  _ loved  _ indulging in the feeling. He could hardly believe that fondling  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ in their bedroom was a dream of his coming true.

Best of all -- Viktor seemed to  _ adore  _ it.

They hotly caught their breath between deep kisses, Yuuri’s mouth gradually leaving Viktor’s soft lips to kiss the sharp line of his jaw and down his neck… 

Yuuri felt like a starving man who had been offered a feast when he nuzzled into the small dip at the center of Viktor’s chest. He heatedly peppered more kisses over the skin that the bra didn’t cover before sliding a strap down Viktor’s shoulder. 

The triangle of the cup dropped down, and Yuuri brushed the soft fabric to the side. The blush on Viktor’s face had gradually crept down to his chest, a pretty contrast to the bright aqua of the lingerie. Yuuri sighed, heart fluttering as he gave the nipple a kiss.

“You’re so pretty… So perfect,” he whispered, almost to himself. 

“Yuuri…” 

Viktor’s nipple was still hard, and Yuuri pinched it between his thumb and index finger, tugging it slightly. A sharp breath sounded above him, Viktor pushing up his chest just a little more. 

“Does that hurt?”

Viktor shook his head. “No.” The corners of his lips quirked up. “You can keep going.”

Yuuri swiped his tongue over his lips then dipped his mouth down again, enveloping the hard bud. He sucked, softly at first since he was still a little embarrassed. But the more he suckled on the nipple, the heavier Viktor’s breaths became. With a small moan, Yuuri sucked a bit harder.

“ _ Ohh _ ,” Viktor sighed. 

The other strap fell from Viktor’s shoulder, the bra’s flimsy fabric drooping under Viktor’s chest, framing it perfectly in lace. More confident, Yuuri started lavishing the other nipple with attention, pushing his tongue against it. 

“I… I used to not feel it from my chest,” Viktor confessed breathlessly. “I mean, no one really paid attention there, maybe a kiss or two…” 

Yuuri sucked on the nipple, pinching the other one that was now wet with saliva. He watched as Viktor’s eyes fluttered shut, felt the rise of his chest when he gasped deeply. 

“B-but you...really messed me up,” he rasped. “I love it when you play with my chest…” 

“Do you really?” Yuuri asked, hopeful.

Viktor gave him a sultry smile. “Why don’t you check,  _ kotletka _ ?” His hips rose up slightly, pressing his groin against Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri didn’t have to look. He could  _ feel  _ it, the hard bulge under Viktor’s jeans that rubbed against Yuuri’s own erection. He only then realized that they were both still wearing their pants for some stupid reason. Quickly, he rose up to shimmy out of his own pants and underwear, shucking them off to the side. 

Then he descended upon Viktor again, claiming his sweet mouth with fervent kisses. One hand groped at Viktor’s full chest again while the other tugged open the fastenings to Viktor’s jeans. His fingertips brushed against something soft -- and something like… Ribbon? 

He pulled back, saliva bridging their lips together. “Are you wearing  _ panties _ ?” He shouldn’t be surprised, what with Viktor’s preference for thongs and bikini underwear. 

Viktor’s eyes shimmered playfully. “It was a matching set with the bra.” 

So far into being a ruined man, Yuuri groaned, his hand reaching back down to rub Viktor under the panties, tracing the huge, thick shape of his cock. Viktor caught their lips together again, gliding their tongues together. For a few delicious seconds, he stroked Viktor while he rutted his own hips down against the rough material of Viktor’s jeans. But when he started to pull the clothing down, Viktor turned away from the kisses.

“Wait -- wait, Yuuri, I had an idea…” 

“Oh?” 

Viktor grinned. “You’ll like it,” he promised. He wriggled out from under Yuuri, reaching over to the nightstand to pull out the lube from the drawer. Kicking off his pants, he glanced over at Yuuri, hair already slightly messy. Combined with the flush in his cheeks and his rumpled bra sliding down his shoulders, he was starting to look thoroughly ravished.

Viktor pressed a finger against the corner of his lips, thinking. “Let’s see… Sit on the edge of the bed,  _ lyubov moya _ , it’ll be easier for me to reach.”

Although confused what that meant, Yuuri did as he was told, swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress. Viktor smiled.

“Perfect.” He stroked a hand through Yuuri’s hair then kissed him, more softly than before. The cap of the lube clicked open in the background, and then Viktor’s slick hand wrapped around Yuuri’s aching cock. 

Yuuri groaned, hyper-aware that more lube than usual was dripping down his cock, making filthy wet noises as Viktor pumped him up and down. Yuuri broke the kiss, slumping his head down against Viktor’s chest. 

“God, Vitya, I…” 

“Hold on.” Regretfully, Viktor removed his hand. 

But then he got down on his knees, spreading Yuuri’s thighs to align his chest close to Yuuri’s cock. As soon as the tip nudged between Viktor’s pecs, Yuuri understood.

“Oh my  _ god _ .” His voice broke at the end. Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ , he was going to come right here, before Viktor even  _ did  _ anything.

Viktor chuckled, watching as Yuuri’s cock twitched eagerly. “I knew you’d like it. You really do have some boobs fetish, don’t you?”

“N-no! Just you. You’re just so-- You’re… Viktor, are you really…”

“Shh-shh. Let me take care of it.” Viktor pressed several soft, reassuring kisses on Yuuri’s stomach and inside his plush thighs, then realigned himself. 

After a moment of consideration, he slipped Yuuri’s cock inside the band of the bra, effectively nestling it snugly against his chest. Viktor’s hands pressed into the sides of his chest, squishing his pecs together right around Yuuri’s cock. 

Yuuri was thick in girth to begin with, and Viktor didn’t actually have breasts even with his rather large chest -- fuck, but Yuuri didn’t  _ care _ . Viktor was warm, and his skin so  _ soft  _ while his muscle so deliciously firm around his cock. 

_ Amazing, amazing, aah, fuck. _ Yuuri’s thoughts went haywire, throbbing almost painfully. He whined. 

“Wow, I can feel it twitching,” Viktor said, the blush on his chest matching the flushed redness of Yuuri’s arousal. “Aah… It’s really thick…” Experimentally, he moved up, keeping Yuuri snug in his chest as he did. With the lube, it was easy for Viktor to slide up and down along Yuuri’s length, the bra’s band adding friction to the movement.

“Oh,  _ shit _ ,” Yuuri gasped, voice high-pitched. 

“Does it feel good,  _ miliy _ ?” 

_ So good. _ But Yuuri couldn’t muster coherency in any language he knew. His cock throbbed and hips burned to thrust between the full and warm cleavage. The sight alone of his erection sandwiched so perfectly there was enough to drive him crazy. He moved, just a little to chase the rapidly building pleasure. 

Viktor stopped. “Don’t do that. Let me spoil you…” He glanced down, watching the slide of their movements, the slick sensation… Then his lips kissed the tip of Yuuri’s cock. A lick into the slit, tightening the hug of his pecs, then Viktor leaned in to swallow in the head of Yuuri’s length.

Yuuri clutched the sheets and tossed his head back, moaning Viktor’s name up at the ceiling. Viktor adjusted himself closer, trying to sync up the rhythm of bobbing his head and sliding Yuuri along his chest. 

It was -- fucking  _ glorious _ . Yuuri snapped out his haze to go back to the delightful view beneath him, Viktor Nikiforov on his knees, pleasuring him, fulfilling all of Yuuri’s wildest secret desires. 

_ How did he get this fucking lucky? _

“Vitya… Vitya, so perfect…” Yuuri threaded his fingers through the silvery hands. “Feels so good -- please... Oh, fuck, fuck, Vitya, I’m gonna…” 

Viktor pulled his mouth off with a wet, lewd  _ pop _ . “Fuck me,” he said, blue eyes hazy. “Come on, Yuuri, fuck me.” He smiled with pretty, flushed lips. “Then come all over my tits.”

The thread snapped so suddenly, that Yuuri didn’t realize immediately that he was the one now squishing Viktor’s pecs together, thrusting his cock between then with abandon. Yuuri rolled his hips a bit, broken moans spilling out of his lips nonstop. 

Then Viktor opened his mouth, licking the tip of Yuuri’s cock when it came near, and Yuuri was gone. 

A heavy shudder rippled through his body, ending with a cry of Viktor’s name as his cum splattered over Viktor’s tongue and chest. He resisted the urge to bonelessly fall back on the mattress, instead riding out the last tremors by weakly rutting into Viktor’s cleavage. 

“Vitya… You didn’t come, right?” He nudged his foot over between Viktor’s thighs, and sure enough, his toes bumped right into the heat of the arousal there. 

Viktor let out a quiet moan, and Yuuri knew exactly how he was going to get his perfect, wonderful husband off. He lazily brushed the sole of his foot along the outline of Viktor’s cock, pressing down only slightly every so often.

A tortured groan rumbled in Viktor’s throat. He started to rut into Yuuri’s touch, encouraging a firmer grind on his length. “Shit,” he rasped. “Yuuri…” 

After a few more strokes, he felt Viktor jerk and throb under his foot, a broken string of Russian curses tumbling out of his mouth. His head fell onto Yuuri’s lap, heavy breaths puffing out inside Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri pet his hair as they both came down from their orgasms, hearts racing almost audibly in the now quiet room. 

Eventually, Viktor got to his feet, although unsteadily. He pulled down his panties and kicked them off, a mess of cum splattered inside the fabric and over his softened cock. After pressing a dreamy kiss to Yuuri’s lips, he reached for the nearby tissues on the nightstand and started to clean them up.

They made it to the bed, wearing lazy smiles. Viktor turned his back to Yuuri. “Unhook me?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, of course.” He undid the clasps of the bra, leaning in to kiss Viktor’s back as the bra was slid off and thrown off the bed.

“I didn’t ruin it, did I? I know I...made a mess.”

Viktor brought them down on the bed, face to face as he tossed an arm over Yuuri’s waist and kissed the tip of his nose. “Don’t worry about it, it can be cleaned. I’m just happy you enjoyed it so much.”

Yuuri rolled his lips between his teeth and buried his face into Viktor’s chest. “I did. I really did. Thanks, Viktor.” 

“No problem~” Viktor hugged him close, nuzzling into Yuuri’s hair. “Sooo… Would you want to go bra shopping with me sometime, then?”

Yuuri sputtered. “ _ Viktor _ !”

“Is that a yes~?”

“...Yes.”


End file.
